


The Shepard-Vakarian Love Nest

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Even More Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Post ME3, a little more fluff, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is two years after Shepard destroyed the Reapers, and three months after the Citadel was rebuilt. Taking place primarily in Anderson's apartment (completely rebuilt, of course), this is a series of (horridly fluffy) one-shots of domestic bliss, along with a couple of new characters I took the liberty of writing into the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fan fiction, so please don't judge too hard. I've had this story in my files for about a year now, and it was just eating away at me, so here it is. Do be expecting daily or bi-daily updates (depending on my day's schedule). The first two chapters here are going to be the setup for the one-shots later on. The next chapter should be a Christmas theme. That being said, most of the chapters will not be as short as this first one.

            Shepard shifted uncomfortably in her seat, idly fiddling with her cane. All in all, it was a good deal. First it was a wheelchair, then crutches, and then to this cane. Her doctor said she would be able to walk normally within two months.

            Well, it had already been a year of recovery. Multiple fractures, shatters, burns, and major flesh wounds.

            So, basically a normal Tuesday for her. She allowed herself a small laugh before leaning her head back onto the couch and shutting her eyes.

            She could feel herself drifting to sleep when she was snapped back to reality by the familiar hydraulic hiss of the front door. She didn’t bother opening her eyes though. She could always tell who it was. Footsteps echoed through the room, drawing nearer.

            Shepard opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by a three-fingered hand on her arm.

            “Go on, go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jane smiled to herself and closed her mouth.

_____________________________________________

            Not more than an hour later, Shepard was jolted awake at the sound of a loud clattering coming from somewhere behind her.

            “Trying to cook again Garrus?” She shouted rather groggily.

            “I… uh” came the panicked response. Shepard cracked a small smile, “Just come here Vakarian!”

            A quiet click came from the kitchen and the sound of his heavy footfalls began coming near once again.

           

            Garrus leaned over the back of the leather couch and draped his arms over the Commander’s shoulders. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth plates against the top of her head (what humans called ‘kissing.’), catching a few strands of her red, silky fringe hooked on his mandibles.

            It took a few minutes of laughing, twisting, and turning to get him free, but once the horror was over, they went right back to where they were. Shepard leaned her head back and stared into his ice-blue eyes with her emerald green ones. She smiled peacefully for a moment before grabbing her cane and standing up.

            “I’ll make dinner.” At these words, Garrus darted in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “No, your leg needs rest.” Shepard chuckled, “Garrus, sweetheart, the last time you tried to cook dinner we spent hours scrubbing extinguisher foam off of the floor.

            Garrus sighed in defeat and took her place on the couch. He watched as she limped into the kitchen. She looked so… helpless. Commander Shepard should never look helpless. The Turian leaned his own head back and shut his eyes. It had been a long day, and sleep was all he really wanted now. He allowed himself to drift off, listening to the peaceful sizzling of food on the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted up a file detailing one of the Original Characters I will be introducing in the next chapter.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2821109


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM and edited it at 7 AM. No sleep in between, with a splitting headache. I'm sorry if this sucked.

            Neil pulled the Santa hat over his light brown hair and hoisted the wrapped gifts higher under his arm.

            He took a moment to build dramatic effect and shouted “ _Hadoooouken!”_ before punching Shepard’s doorbell with a closed fist. Sounds of clattering and crashing came from within, and a small time after the doors flew open.

            Neil dropped the gifts on the floor and spilled wine all over his lab coat, his mouth gaping at the scene before him.

 

______________________________

 

Garrus wrangled the last of the colorful orbs onto the branches of the fir tree. He took a moment to catch his breath before stepping back and taking a look at his work. The tree looked like it had just come out of some kind of human children’s vid. It was covered in strands of glittery silver and gold, fluorescent light glinting off of the red and green ‘ornaments’ dangling off the tree. Shepard had to explain the tradition to him multiple times. He still didn’t understand it, but it made her happy.

And, apparently, happiness made her a stealth expert. Garrus nearly leaped right into the tree when a pair of multi-fingered hands began tickling his waist from behind. “Gah!” he tried to spin backwards, but failed miserably and tripped himself, falling backwards onto the floor, bringing Shepard down on top of him.

“Wow.” She managed to choke out.

“Remind me to never try to ninja-tickle you again.” Garrus’ browplates lowered.

“Um, what is ninja-tickling? Is it some kind of human tradition I missed reading about?”

Shepard chuckled and slapped him in the arm. They lay there for a few more moments before the Commander tried to stand up. Garrus felt a tugging at one of his leg spurs, and a tearing sound came very soon after.

Shepard looked down at her missing pants leg, and then to Garrus’ leg, then back to her pants. “Umm…” She smiled awkwardly.

“Smooth, Jane.” Garrus chuckled, still laying sprawled on the floor. Shepard stood there for a moment before tearing one of the sleeves off of his civvies. The Turian was stunned, his sleeve dangling from the index finger of his grinning assailant.

He leaped up onto his feet and tore one of her sleeves off of her sweater, and she wasted to time tearing his shirt off. Within moments, the friendly fight took a turn, and they were upon each other. Shepard threw Garrus onto the couch and tore the rest of her sweater off viciously.

Then, the doorbell rang. “Don’t open it!” she shouted breathlessly to her VI.

The door hissed open.

______________________________

“Um. Sorry. I was here to deliver gifts. I see you’ve started opening them early this year though…” Neil spoke to the two staring, half-naked figures. He stood there for a few moments before letting himself in and shutting the door behind him.

“If you could put on a shirt please, Commander?” Neil placed the intact gifts under the Christmas tree.

“Wow, you guys decorate well.” He marveled at the glittery decorations strung throughout the apartment.

“It looks even better than it did after that party. Then again, I was seeing everything double. And I’m pretty sure there were a few dolphins walking around.” Dr. Watts turned back to the couple, still standing there and staring daggers at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I… erm… interrupted. You want my professional opinion? No, of course you don’t, but I’m going to tell you anyway. I say get off your butts and talk to somebody. When was the last time you talked to one of your friends? I have it on good authority that you haven’t talked to Tali lately, or Karin.”

“What are you doing here Neil?” Garrus finally spoke.

“I told you. I’m Dr. Santa Clause. Ho ho ho. I come bearing gifts. And… wine.” He stared down at the stain on his otherwise bleach-white lab coat. Neil-somewhat pitifully-attempted to rub the wine off of the fabric.

“Neil, why do you wear that thing everywhere?” The doctor pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

“I’ve told you before, you’ve just never bothered to listen.”

Garrus sighed and sat up on the couch, tapping Shepard on the arm to snap her out of her trance.

“Go put a shirt on.” He whispered into her ear. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and hiked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, out of sight.

Neil turned back to Garrus. “Well, I guess an apology is in order. Lucky for me I’m pretty disorganized.” He shuffled over to one of the chairs and sunk down into it, facing the couch. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Shepard came trotting down the stairs and jumping onto the couch next to Garrus, her legs tucked under her.

“Ah, a lot perkier now, I see. Well, I guess that’s because you aren’t standing in the middle of your living room in a… bra.” Neil cleared his throat, but Shepard chuckled.

“So, Neil how are things going with, erm, _Tali_?” There was a sarcastic emphasis on the Quarian’s name.

Neil sighed. “Why is it so hard to believe that I’m _not_ gay? She’s admitted it to you herself!”

“Yeah, well how do we know you didn’t just pay her off?” Garrus asked in a teasing tone.

“How do I know you didn’t just pay Shepard off? I bet she’s secretly still with Alenko.” Neil cocked his head to the side.

“Yep, you nailed it Neil. Everything that’s happened these last three years has all been for credits. Kaidan is in my upstairs closet right now.”

“I knew it.” Neil grinned widely and grabbed a pen out of his coat pocket and a notepad out of inner pocket. He jotted down a quick note, tore off the top sheet, and put everything back into his pockets.

“Okay, okay. I need to ask you something.” Garrus leaned forward. “Why do you wear fake glasses?“How did you know that they’re fake?”

“Please, it was obvious.” Shepard chimed in.

“Well… um… I wear them because…” Neil paused for a moment, “because they make me look smart.” He pushed himself quickly out of the chair and ran straight out the door, tripping on the steps a couple of times on the way.

          

As the door closed behind the good doctor, Shepard rested her chin on Garrus’ shoulder.

“So… where were we?”

           


	3. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. For Christmas Eve, I got a broken internet connection, and for Christmas I got writer's block. It took me three days to write this. I am ashamed.

            Shepard buried the datapad under the sea of blankets at the sound of Garrus snorting in his sleep. Once she was adequately convinced that he wasn’t waking up, she pulled the glowing tablet out once again and looked at the freeze-frame of the baby Vakarian.

            Well, technically he wasn’t a baby. More like a five-year-old. Regardless, he was still adorable.

            She peeked back over her shoulder. _Arguably, even more adorable than now_ … Shepard thought to herself. She turned back to the handheld and closed the completed video.

            The Commander scrolled through a long list of file names, and finally settled for one titled _First offworld trip._ She had to remember to thank Solana for sending her these videos. As the video clicked from black, Shepard was caught off-guard by the sight of Garrus falling face-first into a puddle of mud. She, reflexively, let out a small squeak of laughter. In turn, she tried to cover her mouth with the hand closest to her face, incidentally the one holding the datapad. As the datapad fell to the hardwood floor, Jane tried to dive off the bed to catch it, as her military training had taught her, which only served to send her toppling naked to the floor along with the datapad, bringing the majority of the sheets down with her.

            Shepard stayed curled up on the sheets, waiting for the heavy footsteps of the wild Garrus in his natural habitat.

            But they never came. “Spirits. What are you doing over there?” Garrus’ voice was heavy with sleep. Shepard opted to respond with lies. She knew that he would be hurt if he knew that she was watching his home videos without him there to talk through the embarrassing moments.

            “I… dropped my glass of water.”

            “When did you get water? You were asleep before me.”

            “Well isn’t someone cocky tonight?”

            “You would know.”

            “Fuck you.”

            “Wow, honey. Again?”

            Shepard sighed, “Dammit Garrus.”

            The thrum of the Turian’s subvocals made it obvious that he was pleased with himself.

            “Now, really. What are you doing?” He sounded much less sleepy now.

            “I was watching a vid.”

            “Oh? Which one?”

            “That one with the baby Varren.”

            “Oh, please. I know when you’re lying.” Garrus drawled.

            “How? You can’t even see me.” Shepard jumped as she rolled over and was faced with Garrus hanging over the edge of the bed. She clutched the datapad closer to her chest.

            “Don’t make me come down there and get it.” Whenever he said that, it was always something to be taken seriously. She reluctantly delivered the incriminating tablet into his three-fingered hand. He brought it up to his face and stared at the list of vid files for a moment before setting it aside and staring down at her with his vivid cerulean eyes, to the point of discomfort.

            “Where did you get these?” His face seemed mostly expressionless.

            “Your… erm… sister sent them to me.”

            “Solana?”

            “No, your sister from another dimension.”

            Garrus was unamused.

            “Yes, Solana.” Shepard grumbled.

            “And why would you watch them without me?”

            “Because, I knew you would talk through the whole thing and make excuses.” Jane pulled the sheet up over her exposed breasts.

            “Hmm. I see. Well. Goodnight Shepard.” He rolled out of sight. Shepard could tell he was going to get back at her somehow.

            Shepard climbed up onto the bed, dragging the sheets with her, rested her head on the pillow, and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep.

\------------------------------

           As Shepard woke up in the morning, she immediately began searching around for Garrus, or any devious trap he may have laid for her. But, alas, the room was empty, aside from a few bottles of Scotch and her cane in the far corner, gathering dust from disuse.

            She cautiously stepped over the side of the bed, wary of anything she might step on, but her feet were met only by the cold that she was so used to.

            The commander rounded the corner and onto the balcony listening carefully. But no amount of listening could prepare her for what was next.

            As she turned her back to go investigate the upstairs lounge, she was met with a sight she never expected.

            There she was, Commander Shepard, standing naked in front of her mother.

            “I… mom?” Hannah Shepard remained still, scanning her daughter up and down. Jane couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Garrus! Come out here!” Garrus emerged almost immediately from behind the wall, his mandibles extended in a painfully wide smile, looking immensely pleased.

“Sorry sweetheart. Your mother showed up, and I didn’t want to wake you. She’s been telling me some of your baby stories.”

Shepard glared scathingly at him.

Hannah cleared her throat. “Jane. Please, go put some clothes on.”  
            Shepard looked down at herself for a few moments before calmly walking back to the bedroom.

\------------------------------

Shepard exited the bedroom once again dressed in a short bathrobe and some fuzzy slippers.

“So, mom. Uh… what are you doing here?” She laughed weakly.

“Garrus invited me over this morning. I just happened to be on the Citadel so I stopped in.”

At the risk of sounding rude, the Commander voiced her thoughts, “Um. Why?” The elder Shepard looked slightly hurt. “Because I haven’t seen my daughter since she was released from the hospital!”

“Right… um. Right. So. What exactly was it that you told Garrus?”

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by Garrus.

“So, Ms. Shepard. Wasn’t there something you wanted to ask Jane?” Hannah’s face lit up. “Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!”

“No problem.” He spoke mischievously.

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… huh?” An immensely confused look passed over Shepard’s face. Hannah looked at her like she used to when Shepard would play dumb as a child.

“You know what.” A huge smile split Hannah’s aged face.

“No. I really don’t.”

“Jane, come on. When is the baby due?” Shepard stared at her mother, unable to register the question which had just been asked.

“W… w… I… huh?” Her gaze shifted from Garrus, to her mother, and then back to Garrus, her brain finally working well enough to make the connection. She made a low growling noise in her boyfriend’s direction.

“Oh! The baby! Yeah, sorry mom. I’m not myself before I’m properly dressed in the morning.”

Hannah chuckled softly. “Of course. I understand. So, is it a boy, or a girl? Have you named it yet? Is it Human or Turian? Have you already…” Shepard quickly cut her off, unable to formulate her story at the pace things were going.

“Woah, mom. We’re still getting over the fact that we were actually _able_ to make a baby. Dr. Watts said that it should be genetically impossible, and so does Dr. Thompson and Dr. Chakwas.” Shepard pressed the ridge of her hand against her forehead.

“All we know here is that it’s going to be some kind of hybrid. We don’t know what it’s going to look like yet.” Shepard tried to go on when the doorbell sounded.

“I’ve got it!” She shouted enthusiastically, and was down the stairs before anyone could protest.

\------------------------------

“Ah! Dr. Thompson! Kerry! Please, come in.” The doctor nodded politely, one hand clutching a small slip of paper, and her other hand around her girlfriend’s waist.

“So, how are things going?” Shepard drew her bathrobe tighter around her as the two women seated themselves on her couch.

“I’m doing well Comm… sorry. Shepard.” The doctor adjusted her t-shirt slightly and shifted her hips on the cushions.

“Good. Good. And you, Kerry?”

“I’m doing okay Shep, thanks for asking.” The girl said, sickeningly upbeat and chirpy.

“Ah, who’s that I spy down there? Why, could it be?! Doctor Thompson!”

“Oh God.” Shepard whispered as Garrus shouted.

“Ms. Shepard! Here’s one of the doctors!” An excited squeal came from somewhere out of sight. Dr. Thompson looked confused.

“Please, for the safety of my life, play along with whatever happens.” Shepard pleaded with her friend. The doctor nodded before extending the slip of paper up towards the Commander. “Neil brought this in and told me to schedule an appointment with you two. First I had to remind him that I wasn’t his secretary, then I made an appointment for myself to come down here today.”

Shepard wordlessly grabbed the paper and stuffed it into one of her pockets as her mother approached from behind her.

“So, you’re Doctor Thompson?” Hannah had a very cordial, yet excited air about her.

“Yes. That’s… uh. That’s me.” She said with a smile.

“And who might this be?” Hannah motioned to Kerry.

“Oh, that’s Kerry, my girlfriend.” Hannah nodded sweetly at the woman.

“I’m sorry, I can’t keep this in anymore. What do you know about Jane’s baby?” Dr. Thompson was taken by surprise by this question and looked inquisitively at Shepard, who had moved behind her mother.

            _Help me._ She mouthed to the doctor.

            “Well, erm, yes. I have some information about it. How about we take a walk on the Presidium? I’ll tell you all the information we have.”

            Hannah was bouncing up and down now. “Okay, let’s do that!” She nearly shouted.

            ------------------------------

            Once the door had shut behind her mother, Shepard turned back to Garrus.

            “That was awful, Vakarian.”  
            “Yeah, I know.”

            “She’s going to be crushed, you know?”

            “Sorry.” The answer came simple.

            “Sorry isn’t going to cut it, mister.”

            “Well, how can I make it up to you?” Garrus trailed a single talon down her chest.

            “Ass.” She slapped him in the arm, hard, and laughed along with Garrus.

            ------------------------------

            Shepard curled up against the massive Turian on the couch, the credits for some kind of 21st century children’s cartoon scrolled down the black backdrop. Something to do with ponies. She wasn’t really paying attention.

            She managed to tear her gaze away from the infatuating studio logos, and look up at the sleeping form above her. Right at that moment, she felt more secure than she ever had. More comfortable, and more loved than ever.

Shepard nuzzled up into the soft hide of Garrus' waist and shut her eyes.

            There truly was, no Shepard without Vakarian.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted up a file detailing one of the Original Characters I will be introducing in the next chapter.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2821109


End file.
